The Last AirbenderAvengers
by InfinityGeek
Summary: The Avatar group falls through a portal into New York. . .and cause some chaos to rival Ultron and Loki combined.


Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph were in the Airbender temple, studying the past Avatars. Aang pointed to one woman. "Look at Kyoshi! She's pretty. . .I mean, um. . ." Katara glowered at him. _Ugh, boys are so clueless!_ she thought, wondering how he couldn't have noticed she liked him. Toph was thinking the same thing, but at least Kyoshi was part of the Earth Kingdom. She might have a shot! Sokka looked at another. "Is this Avatar Roku? Just imagine, there's gonna be an Avatar Aang soon enough! Then maybe there'll be an Avatar Sokka!" Katara looked him over disapprovingly. "Yeah, I think not." There was a huge rumbling in the temple. "Fire Nation?" Toph asked, alarmed. She was out of her element so high in the air, and so was a little scared.

"No. . .look!" Aang shouted, pointing to the middle of the temple. A huge blue portal had opened, and Aang stepped closer. "Let's go!" he yelled over the noise. "Aang, who knows what's over there? That's nuts!" Katara screamed, lurching to grab his tunic. He stepped back. "Hey, I was just kidding!" Just then, a strong gust of wind pushed Aang a little too far. He teetered forward. . .and fell in. "Aang!" Katara screamed, latching on to his tunic. "Katara!" Sokka yelled, grabbing her. "Sokka!" Toph shouted, yanking Sokka's tunic to her. "Toph!" Zuko yelled. Then he said, "Wait. . .no one is affectionately calling out my name. . ." and he fell through with the others. On the way down, Sokka yelled, "Zuko! There, feel better now?" Zuko glared.

They landed hard on a piece of metal. Toph felt right at home, bending it down to create stairs. Little did they know, eight people were watching them through the window right then. Steve Rogers (Captain America), Thor, Tony Stark (Iron Man), Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Romanov (Black Widow), Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch), Loki, Vision (who Tony had nicknamed "Max" because "It was easier to say than 'Vision, time for dinner'" complaining that it was too awkward) and Bruce Banner, (Hulk). "It's. . .a bunch of kids?" Cap asked, confused. Tony looked out. "What? How could a bunch of kids get through all of the super security on my tower?" Tony yelled, confused, but very angry.

"Well. . .it's not impenetrable, you know, Tony," Bruce said, bracing for an outburst. . .and he got one. "WHAT?! IT IS TOTALLY IMPENETRABLE! I MADE IT, SO NO ONE CAN GET THROUGH!" Tony screamed. Bruce shrugged. "Nothing's perfect, and don't even say you are." Tony opened his mouth. "No." Hawkeye had it out of his mouth very quickly, and an arrow notched quicker. "I _never_ miss. So think about your next move." Tony shut his mouth. Hawkeye put away his arrow. "Good move." Natasha raised her hand like she was in school. "Hey, I think we should go talk to the kids. I mean, c'mon, how much harm could they do?" Thor shrugged. "It is worth the chance, as you mortals say. I would rather not harm children." So the Avengers walked out to the landing pad. Sokka, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Zuko spun around. "Who are you? And what is this place?" they asked. "This is New York. What's with the tattoos, kid? Aren't you a little young?" Tony asked cautiously. "Not where we come from. We fell through a portal," Aang replied. Loki looked at them, stunned. "A portal? So did I, actually! So. . .what's it like in your world?" "Well, it's pretty different. Are any of you guys Benders?" Sokka asked. "What? Um. . .I guess not," Barton said.

"Y'know, Benders. Like. . .Katara here is a Waterbender, Toph's an Earthbender, Zuko's a Firebender, and I'm an Airbender. Actually, the only Airbender left. . ." Aang trailed off. "My name's Aang." They all introduced themselves. Natasha said, "Good to have more girls on the team. Wanda and I have been a bit outnumbered." Tony burst out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! They destroyed the tower! No way are they getting in on this team!" "Tony, they bent the stairs a bit. Honestly, you -" Suddenly, the whole city rumbled. "What was that?" Bruce asked, getting a little green. "Calm down, Bruce." Natasha placed her hand on his arm. Aang looked up, turning pale. "Guys. . .the portal's still open!"

"What? Aang, I thought it closed behind Zuko!" Katara yelled over the sudden gale-force wind that had started. "So did I!" he shouted, confused. "Appa!" Aang said happily, when the giant flying bison came out. Tony swore violently. "The heck is that thing?" he said, staring. "It's Appa! He's my flying bison. Momo!" Aang yelled, seeing a lemur fly out and land on his arm. "Nice, kid," Clint said. "You own a lot of pets?" "No, actually," Aang said, smiling a bit. "Appa! Yip-yip!" Aang yelled, and Appa stopped rampaging. Then the city started to shake violently. "Whoa. . .what. . .is. . .that?" Katara asked, fighting to stay balanced. "It's the portal! It's. . .pouring out more. . .people. . ." Toph started gagging, and collapsed. "Toph!" Aang yelled.

"Ohhhh. . .Aang?" Toph asked, trying to see. "Yeah, it's me." "Are we still. . .there?" "You mean New York? Yeah, we are." Toph sprang up. "Well, then. Let's get to that portal and shut it down!" Just then, General Ozai sprang out, followed by several thousand Fire Nation troops. "Oh, no. . .think you guys can handle them?" Aang asked. "Sure we can," Tony said. "Oh, if you guys want to help, that's great too, but I was talking to Zuko and Sokka." They all sprang to get rid of the Fire Nation troops, Zuko at the head. His scar burned, remembering the day he'd gotten it.

Bumi fell through the portal, screaming. A huge chunk of rock ripped out of the ground. . .and crushed Stark Tower. Tony screamed multiple cusswords that would get me grounded. Clint Barton nocked an arrow, ready to let it fly, but Aang knocked it out of his bow with a strong gust of air. "Don't! That's just Bumi! He's a little. . .odd. . .but he's perfectly harmless!" Tony screamed, " _Harmless_? He crushed my tower! Do you know how long and how much money it took to build that?!" Aang muttered, "Well. . .no. . ." Banner started turning a little green.

Natasha looked at him worriedly. "Uh, guys. . .Banner's looking a little green around the gills. . .If anyone cares," she muttered, realizing no one listened. Bruce finally couldn't stand it anymore. With a loud ROAR, the Hulk burst out of his lab coat, and stomped all over Tony's landing pad. Tony acted like a little boy who'd just gotten coal for Christmas. . .that is, he threw a temper tantrum. And when Tony Stark throws a temper tantrum. . .you'd better be farther than fifty miles away. His suit immediately connected with his body, ready for action.

Aang raced towards Tony. "Wait, please! I'll talk to him, I promise! Bumi won't cause any more harm!" It was too late. Bumi raced away as Tony gave chase. Iroh fell through the portal at that exact moment. "Prince Zuko! You should be protecting the Fire Nation! Rebuilding the - Oh. . ." Iroh noticed what all was happening, and, searching for his nephew, found Zuko throwing fire at a man with lightning flying off his hammer. Knowing Zuko couldn't redirect lightning yet, he raced to the fight. "Prince Zuko!" Zuko turned around, which gave Thor just enough time to zap him. Zuko collapsed, sparking and shuddering.

END OF PART 1


End file.
